


Wish upon a Star (Xing Yu Xin Yuan "星语心愿")

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Fairytale, Inspired by a Chinese movie, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Not Beta Read, Sad but with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Sid accepts one date from Geno, but he has one accident where he has one gift/miracle.Is to be able to go back to Earth and see everyone, nobody have to know who he is, the only thing that can make the fairytale one happy ending is that the true love recognizes him and tell him all his feelings.Inspired by a Chinese Movie: Fly Me To Polaris (星愿)





	Wish upon a Star (Xing Yu Xin Yuan "星语心愿")

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fanfic inspired by the Chinese movie Fly Me To Polaris (星愿) that you can watch on Youtube with subtitles in English. This is a sad movie, but for this fic i wanted to make one happy ending. The title is the song of the movie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKb8oKwZMHI
> 
> This was not beta read and also the original version of this work that i have do is for Creative Writing in Chinese, i just have tried to translate as best as i can.
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

Sid has accepted one date with Geno, he knows he loves Geno so Much and he hoped that Geno feels the same.

  
Unfortunately, Sid has one accident where he is in the coma, they don't know if he wakes up. His family and teammate are at his side, Geno is crying telling him "I love you só Much, please wake up, I want to be with you forever... Don't leave me" 

  
What he didn't know is that Sid had one expérience of near death. God give him maybe one miracle "I can realize one miracle for you since it's happening with wishing stars. You Can be on Earth for three days But no one can know you are Sidney, but you Can have maybe one miracle if your true love sees you, Tell you that he loves you."

Sid accepted the Deal/miracle.

He goes back to Pittsburgh where he is called Patrick, live at his house But he is very careful until Taylor Saw him and recognize him. Sid Tell her "Shh, no one has to know about this" she is crying.

Sid Tell her the whole story. She Said to him "It's could be like a fairytale"

"Yeah but I need to wish for one miracle for that could happen"

Taylor has one plan is to pass Sid as one of her friend called Patrick he is here for the support her. But they do the best so their parents could not see him.

Mario has recognized him and decide to Tell him "Sid I know What you are doing, you are not really Real until something happen"

"How did you know ?"

"It's happened the same for me when I was sick and Natalie was here for me for saving me"

"You had your fairytale ?"

"Yes, it's at you to have your fairytale. I support you and I will help you."

They decide to another Plan where Geno has to Go at PPG and see Sid Skating, realize it's Sid think it's a dream, then follow you until you talk.

Sid skates the next day, Geno saw him "Sid ?? Is that you? Or I'm dreaming" he follows Sid until he is at Mario. He goes talk to Mário who Tell him "Maybe If you search near the swimming pool you Will find him ?"

He does that and he Tells "Please Sid Tell me you are alive, that you are here, I love you. Please don't be dead. I want to be forever with you. I love you" he Jumps in the swimming pool, then Sid arrives and kisses Geno where he is smiling. Geno touches Sid for seeing If he really real. He touches his forehead. And take his arm. They hug then Sid says they could watch the shooting star/Meteor shower together.

They hold hands, "Since so many years that I'm here I'm happy to have to meet Geno, to be able to play with him and also fall in love with him. I want to forever keep all these memories inside me because it's what makes me alive. If I can't be alive, I wish all these memories are in his life, to be strong. I know have no regret if I have to leave..." Sid begun to a little cry and Geno too, they kiss each other the forehead

"I think it's time for the meteor shower, we should close our eyes, be together close, hold hands, and make wish" Sid said

The meteor shower pass then Geno said "My wish is that you rest with me, I love you, Sid, I have said it before and I will tell you again I want to be forever with you, I love you. "

Geno kiss Sid

"I think maybe it's time for me, I think tomorrow you should go to the hospital and see if the miracle has happened. And I believe in you, Geno..."

"I believe in you Sid, and I will always wait for you until you come back to me"

Some people think Meteor Shower is the tear of the sky but sometimes the meteor shower can do miracle and it's what happens it's like a fairytale, Geno arrive the next day at the hospital, take the hand of Sid and tell "I'm here and I never leave you" he kisses him and Sid open his eyes

"Geno..."

Geno cry, he hold Sid and they cry

"I'm back"

"You are back, I love you, Sid"

"I Love you too Sid"

**END**

 

 _" 就向流星许个心愿 让你知道我爱你 Jie Xiang Liu Xing Xu Ge Xin Yuan_ _Rang ni Zhi_ dao wo _ai ni_ _: So I Wish upon a_ meteor, _let you know_ i _love you_ _"  
_


End file.
